Trust
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: Oneshot. In just one moment, through healing and the work of God through her very own son, Mary learns one of the greatest lessons of all.


**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to write this little oneshot because I thought it would be sweet...I'm reading Unafraid by Francine Rivers at the moment, and it's really good! It's a book about Mary's point of view when everything with Jesus happened, even back to his birth. Anyway, this fic I'm making has never been written in the Bible, and I don't mean any disrespect....I just wanted to write this to show some mother/son love between Mary and Jesus. Who knows, it might've happened. But otherwise, it is fiction. This is based purely off of my imagination, and since Jesus' two sisters are unnamed in the Bible, I used the names that Francine Rivers used in Unafraid. So, without further ado, here is the story! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Bible.**

* * *

Mary felt so stressed at times she just wanted to collapse and weep. Why must there be such wickedness in the world? How could they deny Jesus, the very Son of God? She could see God through him by his actions and by the love he constantly carried in his eyes. Why couldn't anyone else see it?

Exhausted, Mary slunk to her bed, her forehead wet with perspiration. She didn't work very hard nowadays, but it was strangely different without her dear husband by her side. She missed Joseph with every breath she took. He had been her love, right from the start. When she had first gotten betrothed to him, Mary had felt nothing but utter respect. But as the time drew on and Jesus was born in Bethlehem, she had fallen in love with the dear man. But now he was gone, and Mary couldn't bring him back. But she knew she would see him again one day, in Heaven.

Mary felt aching pain all over, and she couldn't stop trembling. She drew up the blankets to her chin, but she still couldn't get warm. She sighed deeply as she closed her eyes, excruiating pain splitting across her forehead. _It is just stress. I just need a little rest. _Mary's body felt hot and a vision of Joseph when he was dying ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mama?" a timid voice called, awakening Mary slightly. Groggily she raised her head, wincing at the effort it took. Why was it so dark? It hadn't been but noon when she had laid down. She squinted her eyes and saw two figures in the doorway. It was her ten-year-old daughter Anne, toddler Sarah at her heels. "Are you feeling well?" Anne was suddenly at the bed, placing an icy cold hand to Mary's forehead. She winced and withdrew her hand quickly. "Mama! Oh, Mama." Even though Mary couldn't see that well, she could see the terror in Anne's dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry, love. Mama will be all right." Mary laid her hand on Anne's as reassuringly as she could. When Anne picked up Sarah and left the room, Mary laid her head back on her pillow. She felt faint and weak. It felt as if energy was being drained from her more by the second. _Lord, oh Lord, am I going to die as well? Joseph passed not six weeks ago, and now me? What will happen to my children? They need a mother! Jesus is only fourteen, and already the head of the household because his earthly father passed. Will I live long enough to see Jesus reign? Oh, Lord, let me live!_

Her desperate prayer wasn't even finished before Mary drifted into a fitful sleep again. At times she was only half-asleep, and other times it felt as if her spirit was shifting between Heaven and Earth itself. Visions of her children danced in her mind; Jesus, twelve-year-old James, eight-year-old Joseph, Anne, Sarah, and her one-year-old twins, Simon and Jude. What would happen to them? _Oh, God, is it time for me to enter Your heavenly Kingdom? _Mary fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Jesus entered the door from returning from work, he was bombarded by his terror-stricken siblings. "Jesus! Mother is sick. Terribly sick!" Tears filled James's eyes, which surprised his younger siblings. James was never one to show emotion.

Anne gripped Jesus's hand, her eyes full of fear. "Will Mother be all right, Jesus?"

"Is Mama going to die like Father did?" Joseph hung his clenched fists at his sides, an upset look on his face.

Sarah watched with wide eyes at what was happening around her, obviously uneasy by her siblings' distress. Simon and Jude played close by, seemingly unaware of the distress. Jesus's ruddy face softened and he comfortingly placed an arm around Anne. "Is our Father God not in control?" Everyone stared at their oldest brother in confusion as he calmly walked to Mary's room.

* * *

"Mother. I am here."

Mary awakened slightly and peered through the darkness for the source of the voice who has spoken to her. Her heapt leapt with joy when she saw Jesus at her bedside. "My son.." she whispered, reaching out for him. "Oh, my son."

Jesus took her hand and held it warmly, his eyes filled with love. "Our Father in Heaven is capable of anything, Mother." She was awestruck at the sincere authority in his voice. "You will be healed."

Mary was slightly confused at his words, but before she could say anything, Jesus lightly brushed his knuckles across her forehead. "You will be healed," he repeated, his voice tender.

Mary immediately felt the wages of death lift up from her, and she felt fully refreshed. Strength flooded her veins again, giving her a renewed energy. She sat up, amazed at what Jesus had done. She looked at her hands and felt her face, feeling excitement and joy in her heart. The Messiah himself had healed her with just a touch of his hand! He was truly God's Son! One day he would reign over all! _Oh, God, look at the miracle You have done through Your Son! This is a true blessing!_

Jesus's eyes were filled with tenderness as he smiled at her. Mary clutched his hands. "Jesus, you are a true miracle! How I love you so, my son!"

The light in Jesus's eyes suddenly faded and was replaced by a familiar faraway look. "Always trust in the Lord, Mother." He suddenly looked at her straight in the eyes...to her soul. Mary felt the hair on her neck rise and goosebumps on her arms. These were the eyes of God looking at her! Jesus solemnly let go of her hands, still searching through her eyes. "Trust in the Lord with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding. In all your ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct your paths."

Mary watched her son leave the room, pondering and marveling at his words.

_Trust in the Lord..._

* * *

**A/N: Through! I'm kinda uncertain about the ending, but overall, I really like how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoyed it too. Remember, this is just my imagination working here: this was not a story in the Bible. But it would be so cool if it was! Anyway, please review nicely and don't flame! You can say how you feel without being mean. God bless you guys, and remember that God loves you no matter what! **


End file.
